Ojou-sama, Daisuki
by athenathnia
Summary: Distrik Seika, distrik kecil di Tokyo, Jepang, yang nyaris ditinggalkan akibat perang yg melanda Jepang 5 thn silam. Ayuzawa Misaki, seorang gadis yg kesepian, bertemu dengan Usui Takumi, seorang pekerja tambang milik keluarga Ayuzawa. Namun, kisah indah tak selalu berakhir bahagia... (OOC, RnR please)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara©

Kaichou wa Maid Sama FanFiction

Warning : OOC, sad ending, AR, AT

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1

GADIS itu bernama Ayuzawa Misaki. Ia seorang gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu yang tinggal di sebuah rumah besar diujung sebuah distrik kecil bernama Seika, di Tokyo yang sekarang sudah terbengkalai akibat perang yang melanda Negeri Sakura tersebut, 5 tahun silam. Namun, akhirnya pemerintah bertindak tegas, agar Jepang kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia mulai membangun pabrik, distrik-distrik, melakukan ekspor-impor, itupun dengan uang serta tenaga yang tersisa.

Orang tua Misaki yang melihat perkembangan tersebut, segera membuat tambang batubara di dekat rumah mereka, berhubung distrik tempat tinggal mereka itu, hanya dihuni beberapa keluarga saja. Mereka berdua, mempekerjakan cowok-cowok remaja yang kehilangan orang tua mereka serta tempat tinggal. Ayah Misaki, Ayuzawa Sakuya lah, memberi mereka tempat tinggal serta upah yang setimpal. Ibu Misaki, Ayuzawa Minako, mempekerjakan beberapa maid untuk mengurus anak mereka, karena suami-istri tersebut sering berpergian keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

Begitulah, keadaan Misaki yang bagaikan putri yang terjebak didalam menara tinggi tanpa bisa keluar, karena Minako tidak ingin anaknya menginjakan kaki diantara tanah Tokyo yang keras. Misaki hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaannya, namun, sebuah kejadian menegangkan, mengubah segalanya…..

"Hei, Takumi! Pulang yuk!" ajak seorang cowok yang merupakan salah satu pekerja tambang bernama Shintani Hinata sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya, Usui Takumi.

"Yah.." ujar cowok berambut pirang tersebut seraya melihat keatas. "Fuh, dia sedang apa ya..?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "Jangan bilang maksudmu nona Misaki?"

"Eh..tidak..bukan" sahut Usui cepat.

"Takumi! Kau menyukai nona?" kejar Hinata. "Hei, mengaku sajalah, banyak kok teman-teman kita yang juga mengincar dia, aku juga diam-diam mengincar dia!"

"Berisik, Sanshita!" ucap Usui sambil terus melangkah

"Keh, namaku bukan Sanshita!" ucap Hinata kesal. "Kau selalu menganggapku payah ya?"

"Lho, bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Takumiiiiiii…..!"

"Kalian ini..selalu saja bertengkar" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berjalan di samping Hinata. Gadis berambut coklat yang selalu diikat dua tersebut bernama Hanazono Sakura. Ia adalah salah satu maid yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Ayuzawa.

"Omong-omong, Usui..kamu benar suka dengan nona?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias. Gadis itu sudah sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Hinata dan Usui.

"Tuh kan, bahkan Hanazono juga menanyakan hal yang sama! Akuilah, Takumi" sahut Hinata tak sabar.

"Huh, lain kali saja ya" ucap Usui seraya mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura dibelakangnya.

_-To be Continue-_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara©

Kaichou wa Maid Sama FanFiction

Warning : OOC, sad ending, AR, AT

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 2

MISAKI hanya bisa menghela napas saat ia berjalan menjauh dari balkon kamarnya. Sudah lama ia ingin keluar rumah, namun ia tahu, kalau sampai orangtuanya mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa ia kena marah, dan semua maid di rumah itu dipecat karena dianggap lalai menjaganya. Misaki tak ingin melihat para maid di rumahnya menderita akibat dipecat, karena diluar sana, sudah tak ada yang tersisa, meskipun pemerintah sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Satu-satunya penghubungnya dengan dunia luar hanya balkon kamarnya. Kebetulan kamar Misaki terletak di lantai 2, jadi ia pun bisa melihat sekeliling.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Nona..makan malam sudah siap" ucap seorang maid sambil membuka pintu kamar Misaki.

"Uumm..Shizuko-san…boleh aku bertanya padamu?" ucap Misaki tak berniat beranjak dari posisinya.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Shizuko bingung.

"Apakah..aku tidak bisa pergi keluar meskipun hanya sebentar?" ujar Misaki sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Shizuko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari Misaki.

"Maaf nona..saya sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya, tuan dan nyonya tidak ingin nona berada diluar" jawab Shizuko tegas. "Saya takut mereka jadi khawatir nantinya"

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu, Shizuko-san" kata Misaki santai. Gadis itu sudah sering mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. Ia pun melangkah keluar kamar menuju ruang makan di lantai satu.

Selesai makan, Misaki pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Ia langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian. Saat Misaki melangkah balkon kamarnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu pun menengok kebawah dan mendapati Usui sedang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Kau..pekerja tambang kan?" tanya Misaki heran. "Sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

"Aku cuma jalan-jalan sebentar" sahut Usui. "Agak sulit bicara begini, bolehkah aku keatas?"

"Tentu" sahut Misaki. "Tapi, aku tak punya tali ataupun tangga….." Misaki sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba Usui sudah ada didepannya. Cowok itu pun tersenyum, dan angin malam bersemilir melewati balkon, seakan-akan menyambut hadirnya Usui.

"Bagaimana caramu kesini?" ujar Misaki masih terkejut.

"Dengan sulap" kata Usui seraya tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Bohong!"

"Haha..iya deh. Bukan sulap. Tadi aku mengkaitkan tali di bawah pagar balkonmu, jadi aku bisa naik dengan mudah"

"Huh..sudah kuduga…"

Entah kenapa, Misaki tertarik dengan Usui yang baru dikenalnya. Ia merasakan debaran di dadanya. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia berkenalan dengan orang diluar rumahnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Misaki seraya menyilahkan Usui duduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya.

"Aku Usui Takumi" jawab Usui. "Aku sering melihatmu memandang keluar. Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja?"

"Mmm..aku tidak bisa" sahut Misaki sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Orangtuaku melarangku pergi keluar. Kalau aku memaksa, bisa-bisa para maid disini dipecat oleh orangtuaku. Bahkan kaulah orang luar pertama yang mengajakku berbicara"

"Ah, sulit juga..padahal aku ingin mengajakmu keluar" ucap Usui. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau keluar disaat malam seperti ini? Takkan ada yang tahu kan. Kita bisa keluar lewat balkon."

"Kalau sampai ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Tenang, tidak akan ketahuan kok. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Lagipula apa kamu tidak bosan berada terus-terusan disini?"

Misaki pun berpikir sejenak. _Iya juga ya, ini adalah kesempatanku bisa menginjak dunia luar. Lagipula, sepertinya Usui adalah orang yang baik_.

"Oke, aku terima tawaranmu" ucap Misaki membuat Usui kembali tersenyum.

_-To be Continue-_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara©

Kaichou wa Maid Sama FanFiction

Warning : OOC, sad ending, AR, AT

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3

SEJAK pertemuannya dengan Usui, Misaki jadi sering kabur keluar saat malam tiba. Kebetulan, saat malam, para pekerja tambang sudah pulang, dan beberapa maid juga pulang sesuai shift masing-masing. Jadi, takkan ada yang memergoki mereka berduaan di jalanan.

"Ayuzawa, bagaimana kalau kita ke café diujung distrik?" ajak Usui suatu malam.

"Café? Aku baru tahu di distrik terpencil ini ada café.." ucap Misaki.

"Itu kan karena kau belum pernah keluar. Lagipula sepertinya ekonomi disini mulai membaik" sahut Usui seraya berjalan pelan. "Ayo, kita kesana! Lagipula bosan kalau tiap hari jalan-jalan disekitar tambang saja"

"Uumm..baiklah" jawab Misaki sambil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Usui.

Sesampainya di café, seorang pelayan berambut hitam ikal menyambut mereka. Café itu cukup luas dan bersih, meskipun cat temboknya sudah agak pudar.

"Lho, Usui ya?" tiba-tiba seorang pelayan lain datang menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya Nampak ceria.

"Ya. Maaf kalau aku datang jam segini, Satsuki-san" ujar Usui ramah.

"Omong-omong, gadis ini? Pacarmu?" tanya Satsuki dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Haha..bukan. Dia gadis pemilik tambang tempatku bekerja" jawab Usui.

"Tambang? Jangan-jangan, kau Ayuzawa Misaki ya?" tanya Satsuki kaget.

"Eh iya.." ucap Misaki salah tingkah. "Salam kenal, Satsuki-san"

"Wah, sungguh beruntung café ini kedatangan seorang nona keluarga kaya pemilik tambang batubara itu" seru Satsuki riang. "Silakan masuk, aku pemilik café ini. Semoga kau betah disini, nona"

Usui dan Misaki pun memilih duduk di meja dekat jendela. Setelah memesan sesuatu. Mereka pun melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku suka café ini. Apalagi bosnya juga ramah!" ucap Misaki sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau tiap malam kita kesini saja? Café ini tutup jam 11 malam kok" jelas Usui.

"Eh, serius? " ucap Misaki ragu. "Aku tidak memaksa untuk datang setiap hari kok. Nanti uang gajimu habis.."

"Haha, tidak masalah. Kalau kamu senang, aku juga ikut senang" jawab Usui sambil tersenyum hangat.

Mendengar itu, dada Misaki kembali berdebar keras. Senyum itu..baru kali ini Misaki melihat laki-laki tersenyum seperti itu dihadapannya. Ayahnya pun bahkan tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum sehangat itu pada Misaki, meskipun gadis itu sungguh mengharapkannya dari dulu.

"Eemm..Usui..kenapa kau bisa berakhir bekerja di tambang? Aku penasaran dari dulu.." ujar Misaki untuk mengusir rasa canggungnya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang..akupun bukan siapa-siapa" jelas Usui. "Aku hanya seorang anak tentara biasa. Ayahku sudah gugur di medan perang 5 tahun lalu. Ibuku pun menghilang"

"Ah..maaf membuatmu mengorek luka masa lalu" ucap Misaki sambil menunduk. Ia tak menyangka hidup Usui begitu pahit. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang, kau bertanya seperti itu, nona" ujar Usui seraya menepuk lembut kepala Misaki, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. "Malahan aku tidak perlu menanggung beban itu sendirian. Saat kau bertanya, sepertinya sebagian beban yang kupikul hilang, karena aku bisa mengeluarkan semua bebanku"

"Mm..aku tahu. Punya sahabat memang menyenangkan, kan? Kau bisa menumpahkan segala emosimu, sehingga kita bisa mencari solusinya bersama-sama. Lagipula, aku tahu. Kau adalah pria yang tegar, Usui! Jalani saja hidup ini dengan santai..

"Kau benar nona"

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama!" tiba-tiba Satsuki muncul disamping mereka. "Silakan. Sandwich, omerice, dan air mineral!"

"Nah, mari makan, nona!" ucap Usui sambil menyendokan omerice ke mulutnya.

"Oke!" ucap Misaki riang

"Eemm..omong-omong, besok aku libur. Bagaimana kalau kita ke café lagi saat siang?" ajak Usui

"Eh, kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana? Nanti kau akan tertimpa masalah, Usui" jawab Misaki ragu.

"Tenang, kalau kita hanya diam di café, tidak masalah kan? Lagipula, Satsuki-san pasti mengizinkan. Kita akan pulang saat malam seperti biasa" jelas Usui.

"Uumm, baiklah.." ujar Misaki sambil tersenyum.

Selesai makan, Usui pun mengantar Misaki pulang. Ia kembali mengkaitkan tali yang disembunyikannya di antara semak-semak, agar ia bisa naik ke balkon dengan mudah.

"Uum..Usui.." ujar Misaki dibalik punggung Usui, saat cowok itu bersiap memanjat keatas.

"Ya?"

"Kau..tidak capek harus menggendongku setiap malam untuk turun-naik balkon?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Tenagaku tidak akan habis semudah itu, nona"

"Baiklah..eemm..aku punya permintaan buatmu"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Ayuzawa saja? Jadi hilangkan kata nona itu" ucap Misaki malu-malu.

Sesaat hanya suara angin malam yang terdengar di telinga Misaki.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" jawab Usui. "Setelah dipikir-pikir, kita juga sudah akrab. Agak tidak lazim, ketika dua sahabat menyebut satu sama lain seperti majikan dan pembantu"

"Hei, ucapanmu seperti aku ini ratu yang kejam saja!" ujar Misaki kesal seraya menonjok pelan punggung Usui.

"Hahaha aku cuma bercanda!" ujar Usui seraya menggapai balkon kamar Misaki. "Selamat malam, Ayuzawa"

Misaki segera meloncat kedalam kamarnya. "Selamat malam, Usui"

_-To be Continue-_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara©

Kaichou wa Maid Sama FanFiction

Warning : OOC, sad ending, AR, AT

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 4

WAKTU sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, namun Usui belum kelihatan juga. Misaki dengan setia menunggu cowok tersebut sambil membaca buku di balkon.

"Uh, Usui lama ya" keluh Misaki seraya menutup bukunya dan berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. "Mungkin dia berubah pikiran ya. Lihat saja nanti ketika malam, akan kupukul dia, fufufu"

SRAK SRAK SRAK

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gemerisik semak-semak dibawah balkon kamarnya. Misaki pun langsung berdiri dan melongokan kepalanya kebawah balkon, namun sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Haha ini dia nona kita" ujar orang yang membekap mulut Misaki. Seorang laki-laki berwajah kasar dan mengingatkan Misaki pada harimau yang sedang mengincar mangsa "Maki! Ikat dia!"

Seorang laki-laki lain berambut hitam, menaiki balkon dengan seutas tali di tangannya. Ia pun mengikat kedua tangan Misaki dengan kuat.

"Kalian..apa mau kalian?!" seru Misaki marah

"Tentu saja uangmu, nona. Kau tahu kan, orang tuamu itu satu-satunya pasangan paling kaya di Tokyo saat ini? Kami akan menggunakanmu agar kedua orangtua mu mau menyerahkan seluruh uang mereka padaku, Igarashi Tora ini! Hah!" ujar Igarashi dengan nada sombong. "Tutup mulut nona ini, Maki!"

Dengan sigap cowok bernama Maki itupun mengikat mulut Misaki dengan sehelai sapu tangan.

"Ketua Igarashi, kita sudah siap jalan?" tanya Maki.

"Ya, Maki" ujar Igarashi. "Ayo, nona!"

Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Misaki memberontak ingin melepaskan diri. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Ia berharap Usui menepati janjinya dan segera menolongnya saat itu juga. Saat mereka mendekati pintu kamar, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri menghadang mereka. USUI!

"Lepaskan dia!" seru Usui sambil menarik Misaki menjauh. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Huh, muncul penganggu rupanya" ucap Igarashi kesal. "Tapi tenang saja. Maki! Panggil yang lain! Suruh mereka kesini!"

Maki pun mengeluarkan semacam peluit, dan membunyikannya, seperti mengirimkan kode isyarat. Benar saja, disaat Usui berusaha turun dengan Misaki lewat balkon, sebuah tongkat kayu panjang, tiba-tiba menghantam wajah Usui dengan keras, membuat cowok tersebut jatuh kembali. Darah mengucur dari dahinya. Dengan sigap, Igarashi menangkap Misaki dan memaksanya keluar.

Samar-samar, Usui melihat laki-laki bertopi yang memukulnya tadi tersenyum licik kearahnya, dan ia pun keluar bersama Igarashi. Usui berusaha berdiri namun kepalanya pusing, dan ia pun jatuh kembali. Ia mengusap darah di dahinya, namun percuma, darah terus mengucur tak henti.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis memasuki kamar Misaki dengan tergesa-gesa. Keringat mengucur di dahinya.

"Eh, Usui? Kenapa kamu disini?! Kamu dipukul seseorang?!" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Ayuzawa..mana dia..?" ucap Usui terbata-bata.

"Dia sudah dibawa pergi oleh seseorang!" jelas Sakura. "Saat aku dan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, kami mendapati para maid diikat! Mereka menjelaskan kalau nona diculik!"

"Sial. Aku harus menyelamatkannya…" ujar Usui berusaha berdiri, namun langkahnya sempoyongan akibat kepalanya yang dihantam tadi.

"Dengar dulu, Usui!" seru Sakura sambil berlari kecil kearahnya. "Aku meminta tolong Hinata untuk memanggil para pekerja yang lain. Jangan bertindak sendirian! Kau bisa mati! Kau pikir kau bisa menghadapi mereka?"

Usui hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura yang penuh emosi seperti itu.

"Ikut aku, Usui!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik lengan Usui. "Aku sudah punya rencana untuk menghadapi mereka semua!"

_-To be Continue-_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara©

Kaichou wa Maid Sama FanFiction

Warning : OOC, sad ending, AR, AT

ENJOY!

Chapter 5

"Hei, Hanazono. Kita mau kemana?" ujar Usui saat ia dan Sakura pergi keluar mengitari rumah besar milik keluarga Ayuzawa.

"Diam saja" ucap Sakura singkat.

Mereka pun sampai di belakang rumah. Sakura mengambil sebuah rantai panjang yang ternyata tersambung ke sebuah pintu di tanah. Pintu itupun terbuka dan terlihat sebuah tangga menuju ke dasar.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura sambil membantu Usui.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang bawah tanah yang luas dan penuh barang-barang rusak. Usui dan Sakura tidak sendirian, melainkan ditemani banyak pekerja tambang disana.

"Hanazono!" ujar Hinata seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearah Sakura. "Lho, Takumi! Dahimu kenapa?!"

"Aku dipukul salah satu penculik nona" jelas Usui. "Hem, sepertinya darahnya sudah berhenti"

"Omong-omong, kita tak bisa disini terus. Kita harus menyelamatkan nona!" seru Hinata.

"Perhatian sebentar teman-teman!" seru Sakura melalui pengeras suara. "Nona Misaki telah diculik! Aku butuh bantuan kalian semua!"

Beberapa saat, situasi langsung gempar ketika Sakura menyatakan hal itu. Berbagai ekspresi terlihat di wajah mereka. Kesal, marah, emosi, khawatir, panik, semua campur aduk jadi satu. Bahkan ada pula yang mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar.

"Tapi, kalian tak perlu panik! Aku sudah menyusun rencana!" lanjut Sakura membuat semua orang kembali mendengarkan. "Kita akan menggunakan _sportbikes_ kepunyaan tuan. Menurut Hinata, mereka menggunakan 2 mobil sedan, berhubung motornya hanya lima buah, maka, 1 motor dipakai oleh aku dan Hinata, 1 motor lagi dipakai oleh Usui, serta 3 lainnya dipakai yang bersedia ikut"

"Memangnya Usui dan Shintani bisa mengendarai motor?" ujar seorang pekerja.

"Tentu saja! Aku dan Takumi itu anak tentara! Kami bisa mengendarai motor!" seru Hinata yang nampak tersinggung. "Kami sehari-hari diajarkan cara berkendara motor, mobil, dan menembak jarak jauh!"

"Nah, kalau begitu, siapa disini selain Usui dan Hinata yang bisa mengendarai motor?" ucap Sakura.

Beberapa orang mengancungkan tangannya, membuat Sakura bersyukur karena bisa mengepung musuh dengan cepat.

"Motor itu kepunyaan tuan Sakuya?" tanya pekerja yang lain. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Hanazono?"

"Tuan pernah berpesan padaku, kalau motor-motor itu boleh digunakan, asal kembali dengan utuh" jawab Sakura. "Baiklah, sekarang kita bergerak!"

Gerungan mesin motor terdengar keras dijalanan Tokyo yang sepi dan gersang. Menurut Sakura, mereka harus mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan diatas 100 km/jam, agar bisa menyusul mobil penculik Misaki.

"Hanazono, kau yakin bisa mengejar mereka?" seru Hinata karena suaranya teredam mesin motor. "Pasti mereka sudah jauh sekali kan?"

"Fuh, Hinata..kau pikir sehabis perang seperti ini, masih ada kemacetan?" ujar Sakura sambil menaikan kecepatan motornya. Sakura bersikeras untuk mengendarai motor, karena ia memberikan Hinata tugas yang tak kalah penting.

"Kau tahu, aku malah kelihatan seperti laki-laki yang lemah, karena membiarkan kau mengendarai motor, Hanazono!" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata..jangan begitu. Tidak ada yang menganggapmu seperti itu. Lebih baik kau lebih memperhatikan senapan di tanganmu itu" jelas Sakura.

Ya, Sakura menginginkan Hinata untuk menembak ban mobil para penculik itu. Setelah melempar senapan AK-47 dengan peluru penuh tentu saja, ke tangan Hinata dan Usui, mereka langsung meluncur ke jalan raya.

"Kau malah sepertinya kalah semangat dibanding Usui ya, hihi" ucap Sakura tepat saat Usui mendahului motornya. Senapannya tampak tergantung rapi di punggungnya.

"Baru kali ini, aku melihat Takumi begitu semangat" ujar Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan silver tampak melaju kencang didepan mereka.

"Itu mobilnya ya?" ujar Sakura seraya menepikan motornya.

"Ya benar" ucap Hinata. "Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Mereka adalah kelompok mafia Miyabigaoka, satu-satunya geng mafia yang tersisa di Tokyo, juga yang paling jahat. Ketuanya adalah Igarashi Tora, wakil ketuanya, Maki Kanade. Lalu anggota mereka, 2 wanita yaitu Umekouji Kanon dan Li I Hwa dan 3 pria yaitu, Umekouji Tomu, Tomikouji Ichitarou, dan Arashiyama Tenryuu"

"Seperti namanya ya" ucap Sakura. "Bersiap-siaplah Hinata!"

"Oke"

"Motor 3, Shirokawa Naoya dan Sarashina Ikuto!" ujar Sakura melalui wireless-nya. Motor 4, Kurosaki Rryuunosuke dan Kanou Shoutarou! Motor 5, Hyoudou Aoi dan Gouda Masaru! Bersiap untuk pengepungan!"

"ROGER!" jawab mereka dengan bersemangat.

Sakura pun mendekatkan motornya kearah mobil silver tersebut. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi para wanita yang disebutkan Hinata barusan tampak terperangah. Sepertinya mereka tak mempunyai senjata. Hinata pun mengarahkan senapannya ke ban mobil tersebut.

DOR!

Ban pun pecah dan mobil tersebut kehilangan kendali dan terperosok kedalam parit di pinggir jalan. Semua pengendara motor pun mengepung mobil tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja, seorang laki-laki bertopi menembaki Sakura dengan senapan. Hinata langsung melindungi gadis itu dan melancarkan tembakan beruntun kearah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang Hinata kenal sebagai Umekouji Tomu itupun tewas.

Tak sampai disitu saja, semua penumpang mobil pun keluar dan kembali menembak mereka dengan sepucuk pistol tokalev. Beruntung Sakura membekali Shirokawa, Kanou, dan Gouda, senapan juga. Mereka bertiga menembaki para musuh itu, namun agak sedikit sulit karena mereka berlindung di depan mobil. Setelah 10 menit saling menembak satu sama lain, akhirnya orang-orang yang tersisa, Kanon, Li I Hwa, Arashiyama, serta Ichitarou, satu persatu tewas. Pertarungan pun dimenangkan para pekerja.

BRAK!

Suara tabrakan keras membuat semuanya menoleh. Hinata yang penglihatannya tajam, menyadari ada seseorang terpental di jalanan.

"Takumi?!"

_-To be Continue-_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara©

Kaichou wa Maid Sama FanFiction

Warning : OOC, sad ending, AR, AT

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6

[FLASHBACK]

USUI terus mengejar mobil hitam yang ditumpangi oleh Igarashi Tora, Maki Kanade, dan Misaki. Ia telah mendengar semuanya dari Hinata melalui wireless. Setelah rombongan Sakura berhasil mencegat mobil silver (mobil kedua) penculik, Usui pun dengan leluasa mengejar Tora. Ia pun berhasil mendekati mobil tersebut. Di kursi belakang, terdapat Misaki dan di kursi depan, ada Tora serta Maki, sang supir.

Menurut rencana seharusnya Usui menembak ban mobil tersebut dan membuat mobil terperosok atau menabrak rumah-rumah kosong di pinggir jalan. Namun Usui tak ingin membuat Misaki terluka, maka cowok itupun menaikan kecepatan motornya dan mendahului Tora. Sekitar 500 meter didepan mobil, Usui segera berhenti dan mengarahkan senapannya kedepan. Melalui bidikan di senapan, Usui dapat melihat Maki yang menyetir di depan. Jarinya sudah siap menekan pelatuk.

Tora yang melihat Usui dikejauhan, segera berseru ke Maki. "Maki! Tambah kecepatan, dan tabrak orang sok jagoan itu!"

"Anda serius?" tanya Maki ragu.

"Apa kau ingin kepalamu ditembak olehnya?" ujar Tora. "Tabrak saja!"

"Baiklah" sahut Maki seraya menginjak pedal gas mobil itu. Seketika mobil pun melaju dengan kencang. Spidometer menunjukan angka 120 km/jam.

Usui yang tak menyangka mobil hitam itu semakin cepat, segera melancarkan tembakan kearah Maki. Laki-laki itupun tewas dengan kepala berlubang. Mobil pun kehilangan kendali. Naas, saat Usui ingin menyingkir, mobil itu pun menabraknya dengan keras. Kepalanya terbentur kaca depan mobil, hingga kaca tersebut retak dan berbekas darah.

Mobil baru berhenti saat menabrak teras sebuah rumah kosong. Usui hanya bisa terkapar di tengah jalan yang panas. Dahi, mulut, hidung, dan telinganya mengeluarkan darah, bahkan tangannya pun penuh goresan. Pandangannya perlahan-lahan kabur. Di kejauhan, ia bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Takumi!" seru Hinata. Di belakangnya ada Sakura serta rombongan pekerja.

"Usui!" seru Sakura ketika ia berlutut disamping Usui. "Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Nona….mana..dia?" ucap Usui terbata-bata.

"Hei! Kalian!" seru Kanou tiba-tiba. Semua orang langsung menengok kearah samping dan menemukan Tora sedang berusaha kabur dengan membawa Misaki.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru yang berasal dari senapan Hinata, sukses menembus kepala Tora, membuat laki-laki itu jatuh ke tanah. Misaki segera melepaskan diri, dibantu oleh Sakura yang langsung berlari kesana. Misaki yang sudah bebas, langsung berlari kearah Usui.

"Usui! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" ucap Misaki panik. "Kita ke rumah sekarang!"

"Ayuzawa…sudahlah….tidak..usah.." ujar Usui lirih.

"Usui! Jangan main-main!" seru Misaki marah. Air matanya mendesak keluar. "Kau ingin mati disini?!"

"Maaf…Ayuzawa…." ucap Usui. Ia memegang tangan Misaki membuat gadis itu kembali berlutut. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air matanya pun mengalir keluar dengan deras.

Sakura pun juga ikut menangis dipelukan Hinata. Cowok itu mendekap Sakura dengan erat. Sedangkan para pekerja lain hanya bisa tertunduk sedih tanpa bisa melakukan apapun

"Ayuzawa…aku..bersyukur kita..dapat..mengenal satu..sama lain..tadinya..aku tak..pernah berharap..akan..seperti..ini jadinya.." ujar Usui sambil tersenyum dengan suara serak. Pandangannya semakin kabur. "Ojou-sama…daisuki….aku..menyukaimu..Ayu..zawa…"

Tangan Usui yang menggenggam tangan Misaki langsung terkulai. Mata cowok itupun sudah tertutup. Usui..meninggal…

"Tidak! Usui!"

[FLASHBACK END]

Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala sejak kejadian itu. Para maid dan pekerja tambang kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Hanya satu orang yang tidak, yaitu Misaki. Tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang Misaki menutup dan mengunci jendela balkon kamarnya. Ketika Sakura bertanya padanya, Misaki hanya menjawab kalau ia ingin melupakan semua pertemuannya dengan Usui.

"Agak sepi ya" ucap Hinata suatu sore ketika ia selesai bertugas. Seperti biasa, ia dan Sakura pulang bersama. "Sekarang kita tak bisa melihat wajah nona lagi"

"Yah..biarkan nona menenangkan diri dulu. Nanti dia juga kembali seperti sedia kala" jawab Sakura.

"Omong-omong kudengar kemarin saat Tuan Sakuya dan Nyonya Minako pulang, terjadi keributan ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, kemarin Shizuko kelepasan bicara soal insiden itu. Tuan dan nyonya marah besar dan nyaris memecat kami semua. Beruntung, nona Misaki dapat meredakan amarah kedua orangtuanya itu, jadi kami tidak jadi dipecat" jelas Sakura.

"Haah..baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Hinata seraya menghela napas panjang. "Lalu katanya besok itu pemakaman Takumi?"

"Yap. Tuan yang mendengar Usui jadi penyelamat anaknya, segera memesan peti mati dari tukang kayu di ujung distrik. Ia bilang, seorang pahlawan tentu harus dikuburkan dengan terhormat"

"Fuh..aku akan rindu orang itu" ujar Hinata sambil menatap langit sore. "Meskipun menyebalkan, ia adalah orang yang baik"

"Aku juga…"

Pemakaman Usui diselimuti mendung dan hujan, padahal sejak perang, wilayah itu nyaris tak pernah dilewati hujan. Banyak yang bilang, langit pun ikut bersedih atas kematian laki-laki itu.

"Eh..nona tidak datang ya?" tanya Hinata disela bunyi hujan.

"Iya, katanya ia tidak mau datang" jawab Sakura. "Mungkin ia masih berduka. Biarkan saja dulu"

Setelah upacara selesai, satu persatu orang mulai pergi, namun tiba-tiba Sakuya berkata "Pekerja dan maid!" membuat semua orang menoleh. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini, 2 hari lagi, saya dan keluarga saya akan pindah ke Inggris untuk memulai hidup baru. Semua maid diharapkan ikut dengan kami, sedangkan pekerja, mohon maaf, karena saya terpaksa memberhentikan kalian semua, dan menutup tambang ini. Sekian."

Tambang terlihat sepi di pagi ini. Semua pekerja tambang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Distrik Seika dan pergi ke distrik baru yang dibangun pemerintah belakangan ini, kecuali Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu tidak ikut pekerja yang lain?" tanya Sakura suatu hari. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke Inggris, karena ia tidak suka dikekang untuk menjadi maid lagi. Malahan sekarang ia bekerja di café Satsuki. Meskipun distrik telah ditinggalkan, nyatanya banyak orang dari distrik baru yang mengunjungi café itu.

"Kata pemerintah, beberapa hari kedepan, distrik ini juga akan dibangun ulang kan? Lagipula, café tempatmu bekerja, juga lumayan ramai kan" jawab HInata.

"Iya. Aku berharap nona baik-baik saja disana" ujar Sakura murung. Ya, ketika hari kepergian keluarga Ayuzawa, entah kenapa sifat Misaki berubah drastis, yang tadinya lembut, sekarang kasar. Bahkan tatapannya pun menajam dari biasanya, sehingga mengeluarkan aura menakutkan. Menurut ibunya, gadis itu masih depresi. Namun sepertinya keadaan tak pernah membaik.

Kabar terakhir yang Sakura dengar, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, Misaki dijebloskan ke rumah sakit jiwa, karena ia kerap kali ingin bunuh diri. Malahan ia juga sering mengigau kalau ia melihat Usui. Ayah dan ibunya sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik, namun gadis itu tak kunjung sembuh. Akhirnya, tepat sebulan kematian Usui, Misaki juga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di kamar RSJ, karena kerusakan otak, akibat sering membenturkan kepalanya, jika teringat Usui..

Mendengar kabar itu, Sakura hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Namun sekarang, ia justru tinggal di rumah besar bekas milik keluarga Ayuzawa. Seumur hidupnya, ia takkan pernah melupakan tragedy yang menimpa temannya serta sang nona yang sekarang sudah bebas dari sangkar yang mengurungnya..selamanya…

THE END

_**Last Words~~~~~~**_

Huff akhirnya fanfiction ini selesai juga dengan 6 chapter ^o^ gomen kalo ada salah kata dan endingnya juga gak menarik. soalnya saya gak terlalu jago bikin sad ending -_-a Arigatou gozaimasu, buat yang udah review dan baca ff ini~ saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi buat bikin fanfiction yang lain. Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan see you next time (^o^)/

-athenathnia-


End file.
